


【all软】我见犹怜（一）

by LM10



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LM10/pseuds/LM10
Summary: 长途黑车，硬盘文，各种play，写于意甲关窗前。为了惩罚魔笛，fp将他扔给更衣室车仑的故事。*凌辱/Dirty Talk/修罗场/OOC/慎





	【all软】我见犹怜（一）

这个夏天闹得沸沸扬扬，掀起意大利和西班牙两国媒体唇枪舌战的莫德里奇转会风波，终在意甲关窗之时以莫德里奇留队告终。

本以为这出肥皂剧也就这么完结了，谁知秋后算账的皇马主席先是把国米上诉到FIFA，再是媒体传闻要告莫德里奇的经纪人，而国米那边又是起诉西甲主席。一个仅仅以失败告终的转会，瞬间变得风起云涌。

早已深知离队无望的莫德里奇，就超级杯赛后在ins发了鸡汤表忠心，也选了一条最绿的新闻来辟谣。这段时间该训练训练，上场时依旧为皇马使劲卖命，然而这都不能阻挡弗洛伦蒂诺发疯般的赶尽杀绝。

也许，弗洛伦蒂诺就是吃准了莫德里奇好拿捏的性子。本以为再过分也不过如此了，但你永远猜不到弗洛伦蒂诺下一步还能干出什么来，你永远低估他的下限。

就比如现在。

“你们今天就在这，把这不知好歹的叛徒上了。”

训练结束后在更衣室等待主席的到来。  
——皇马队员今天收到的通知。

弗洛伦蒂诺一进门，就厉声抛出命令。而他身边跟着进来的，是这个夏天漩涡的中心，搅动整个欧洲转会市场的主角，现在依旧是皇马中场核心的金发小个子克罗地亚人。

？？？  
皇马众人有点懵逼，不太能理解弗洛伦蒂诺的话。

部分外来籍甚至对自己的西语水平产生疑虑。

弗洛伦蒂诺拽住莫德里奇的上衣，一个使劲将其推至更衣室里头。这样失态的弗洛伦蒂诺似乎不常见，联想起他这几天的一系列操作，皇马众人想：弗洛伦蒂诺也许真的疯了。

皇马的年迈独裁者理了理西装衣袖，他找到一个舒服的位置坐下，两腿叠加着，道貌岸然，不紧不慢地下令：“把衣服脱了。”

没有指名道姓，但显然大家都知道是对谁的指令。

莫德里奇呆站在中央，周围人高马大的队友衬得他越发娇小。  
像是误入狼群的兔子。  
小兔子的毛发柔软，连睫毛都是低垂的，乖顺得傻气。  
小兔子还在消化着佛罗伦迪诺的话。

“卢卡，希望你不需要我重复第三遍，”弗洛伦蒂诺十指交叉而起，置于腿上，“脱掉衣服，全部。”

天知道莫德里奇希望是自己的耳朵出了问题，显然弗洛伦蒂诺的第三句话让他的希望泡了汤，他的耳朵一点问题都没有。不，他所需要重点思考的应该是第一句，如果他耳朵一切正常，那么这真是太荒缪了。

……  
皇马众人终于稍微回神。

身为队长的拉莫斯首先发话：“主席，卢卡留也留下来了，我认为……”

弗洛伦蒂诺一记狠历的眼神打断拉莫斯接下去的话。

啧。  
拉莫斯在心里暗暗飙了一声。

弗洛伦蒂诺将视线重新回到莫德里奇，镜片后的怒目微微眯起，没有作声。

压迫感通过空气直逼莫德里奇而来。

莫德里奇深吸了一口气，半晌才道：“我脱。”  
尽管看起来镇定，伸向衣服的微微颤抖的手还是泄露了他。

空气都仿佛变得紧张，更衣室里安静得只剩众人的呼吸声。

被脱去的上衣随意掉落在地板上。

裸露出来的是经过一个度假晒成的小麦色的肌肤。纤瘦的背部，精致的蝴蝶骨，比起一般男人纤细太多的腰身，很难让人将其与需要强烈身体对抗的职业球员联系起来。

平日里在更衣室大家都坦诚相对，队友的裸体看过千遍万遍，实在不是什么新鲜事。

但是现在似乎有点不一样。

皇马众人突然觉得，平日见惯的同性裸体，似乎……如此色情？

空气中开始浮动不易觉察的燥热分子。

“继续。”弗洛伦蒂诺冷漠的声音响起。

莫德里奇咬了咬下唇，垂下的手心微微紧了紧，然后像是做出了什么天大决定似的，利落地将裤子内裤及球鞋一并脱去。

虽生得单薄，屁股却并不因此干瘪，大腿线条流畅，与看似瘦削的身体所不同的是具有肉感的腿部，尤其是粗壮的小腿肚。暴露在空气中的肌肤使莫德里奇全身的肌肉都紧绷了一分。

“还愣着做什么？”弗洛伦蒂诺用眼神示意边上的皇马队员。

皇马众人面面相觑，谁也没法踏前一步。

拉莫斯作为任何时候总要站出来发言的队长，第一次感受到言语的艰难。

他表情凝重地望着关系尚好的小个子队友。

平素在俱乐部里总是低调温顺的克罗地亚人，此刻正一丝不挂的接受众队友的视奸。紧抿的嘴唇和泛红的眼角无一不显示着无措与屈辱。

他妈的老变态。  
拉莫斯在心里咒骂弗洛伦蒂诺。

“主席，”说话的是阿森西奥，“很抱歉，我不是同性恋，毫无疑问，在场的所有人也不会是。”

“主席……这样对卢卡会不会过分了……”马赛洛说。

“对我们来说也是强人所难。”克罗斯说。

“对啊……”  
“就是……”  
不少人已经小声bb大声附和起来。

“啪！”  
弗洛伦蒂诺一掌重重地拍在长椅上。

众人瞬间鸦雀无声。

#避免刺激弗洛伦蒂诺

“在皇马，只有皇马炒你们的份儿，没你们炒皇马的份儿，我不允许有人不为皇马织毛衣。”弗洛伦蒂诺理直气壮地对莫德里奇说：“卢卡，这次的事情你让我很失望很生气，可谓颜面尽失。今天你不让他们在这里把你上了，我不能保证今后我还将做出什么来。你自己看着办。”

“……”  
莫德里奇早已放弃和疯子讲道理。他遇过的奇葩多了去了，弗洛伦蒂诺并不是第一个。

莫德里奇面上还是做足了一副可怜无助的模样，他知道弗洛伦蒂诺只是想羞辱他，他也配合好让他出气。

天生的外貌优势让莫德里奇任何时候看起来都可以很无辜，泛着水光的又大又亮的下垂眼，轻易就夺去他人的怜爱之心。事实上莫德里奇此刻确实感到无比羞耻和委屈，不着寸缕地被朝夕相处的队友围观，这滋味并不好受。

“我没多少耐心。”疯子的声音又响起。

皇马众人一个没动。

开什么玩笑。上同性队友？于情于理都不可能。甚至已有人暗搓搓准备直接摔门开溜，管弗洛伦蒂诺自个发疯去吧。

空气就这么僵持着。

莫德里奇闭上眼睛，深吸了一口气，不过几秒，再次睁开眼睛，踏出赤裸的双足，径直向一个方向走去。

莫德里奇在贝尔面前停了下来。

拉莫斯没有错过贝尔的神情，他捕捉到那一瞬间停留在威尔士人脸上的惊喜和错愕。

整出闹剧到现在几乎没出过声的贝尔，在面对这个从白鹿巷到伯纳乌相识十年的队友，脑子已然当机了。贝尔似乎很久没有这么近距离瞧过莫德里奇了，他湿漉漉的眼睛依旧清亮，半长的金发依旧柔软，眼尾的纹路增多了，胶原蛋白流失的脸上稍显干瘦，他曾经最好的朋友，也没能抵过时光的无情。那么近又那么远，他们已经疏离很久。

莫德里奇踮起脚尖，双手环住贝尔的脖子，就像从前他们在绿茵场上无数次做过的拥抱那样。只是这次，他靠近了那从未触碰过的唇。

贝尔被吻了个措手不及。

软软的嘴唇带着果冻般的淡淡清甜，原来曾有几瞬觊觎过的唇，是这种味道。

他很快夺回了主动权，纤长的手指插入莫德里奇冰凉的发丝，狠狠地把这颗金发小脑袋摁向自己，舌头长驱直入，搅弄着他嘴里的甜美。

周围响起了惊呼声，甚至有人吹起了口哨。

拉莫斯瞠目结舌地看着两个队友上演脸红心跳的激情湿吻，感觉有哪里不太对，卢卡在队里关系最好的不是本大爷我吗？卢卡就算索取帮助的对象也应该是我，那只猴子他妈的凭什么。

这场激吻持续许久，连分开时彼此的嘴唇间都牵出一道暧昧的银丝。

莫德里奇双手有些无力地搭在贝尔肩上，整个人软软地靠在贝尔胸前，双唇微张着喘着气，嘴边还淌着津液。

一吻结束才感羞意的贝尔更是瞬间涨红了整张脸。


End file.
